


Smoke

by AlloyisArtTrash



Series: Oneshots [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alex just wants to help, Protective Siblings, References to Depression, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlloyisArtTrash/pseuds/AlloyisArtTrash
Summary: Alloy smokes to forget the torment her depression causes, her sister is having none of it.





	Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Now we have a oneshot, with two from the Steel family.

Alex woke up to the same view as the night before, her sisters bed empty, and smoke visible though the front door.

She sighed and got out of her bed. It was no surprise her sister smoked because of her depression, she knew that much since she was little. But actually seeing her addiction every day was just heartbreaking. 

After putting on her sweatshirt and shoes, she walked out of her front door, and was met with a now familiar sight.

"Alloy." Alex had said, her voice sounding empty. Said person just looked up at her, wolf ears rising to hear the sound, then lowering again as they flattened against her head.

"Hey Alex, good morning. Did ya sleep well?" Her older sister asked in between puffs. She slid a bit on the bench to make room for her sister.

"I... slept well..." Alex said, her voice now sounding strained, refusing to sit down.

Alloy grumbled, then took a long drag on her cigarette.

"Really, Alloy? Smoking again?" Alex asked, her voice agitated.

"I've told you, and so have the docters, that smoking is a hazard to--" "My health. I. know." Alloy had cut her off to finish her sentence.

"Everyone has told me that," Alloy stated, "and I don't care." She finished, her voice rising at the last part.

"Besides, life is already short on this hell of a planet, so why not just live it like there's no tomorrow?" She concluded standing up with a calm voice, a grin spread over her face, but her eyes telling an extremely different story.

"Oh." Alex said, a plan she had now in motion. "In that case, give me one." She commanded, a hard glint in her eyes.

Alloy jerked back as if slapped, her expression morphing to one of utter shock. The cigarette fell from her mouth, and the hand holding the cigarette box came out of her pocket.

"What?! NO!" Alloy yelled, all of her calm additude dissipating in an instant.

"Why not?~" Alex had asked in a mocking tone, knowing damn well what her sister was going to say.

"BECAUSE! IF YOU START, YOU COULD GET LUNG CANCER, OR DIE OF A HEART FAILURE!" Alloy yelled out, stomping the ground for emphasis.

" **How do you know**   **you**   **won't die of the same thing, and make me feel what you feel?!** " Alex yelled back, her anger overshadowing all of her emotions.

Alloy stopped.

She just, stopped. Her head tilted down with her ears flattened so her bangs could cover her eyes, her body started to shake, and her breathing got fast and panicked. Alex just sighed.

"Alloy, let's just put that away..." She said slowly, taking the cigarette box from the taller girls shaking hands.

"It'll be fine Alloy, we can go through this together." She soothed, going over to hug her older sibling, and to calm her down.

Alloy clung to her tightly as her sobs echoed through their place.

Alex just rubbed Alloy's wolf ears, a way she learned to calm her down thanks to her dad.

They stayed like that for the rest of the morning. Both safe in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Alex protects Alloy because she sees her older sister as someone she needs to defend, thanks to her mental health.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading this, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
